1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise apparatus to exercise the upper body and more particularly to an exercise apparatus for the conditioning of the arm and pectoral muscles of the chest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices exist for exercising various parts of the body for commercial and home use. Some of these devices are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,137 to Samuel Uen. This devise has two handles on each end of an elastic rope. Two hand grips are on each end of the exercise device. A resilient member, preferably a hollow spring, is part of the device. The device can be used for exercising in many ways.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,577 to Wifred Welnardt. This devise has a flexible steel blade having a plurality of hand grips. The exerciser grips a handle and pulls the hands toward each other which exercise the arm and pectoral muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,937 to Kong. This patent describes a safety device where an exercise apparatus uses spring steel coils. The safety device is a steel cable running through the middle of the spring steel coil with attaching means on each end of the steel cable.
Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention, and the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus that will exercise the arm, pectoral and back muscles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus that is portable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus that can be efficiently and economically manufactured.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention there is provided an exercise apparatus that has two hand grips spaced apart on a frame, the frame having two hollow springs attached to each end of the frame. Two rotating forearm bands are also spaced apart on each end of the frame. The springs having an internal cable attached to each end of the frame provide safety means in case the hollow springs fail. This safety means is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,937 to Kong and is herein incorporated by reference. When a person holds the exercise apparatus and places the hands on the hand grips and brings the hands toward each other, this action will force the forearm bands inward and provide a stress in the arm muscles and pectoral muscles. The exerciser brings the hands toward each other just as far as the exerciser is capable or desires and when the exerciser relaxes the exercise apparatus will return to the normal position. The exerciser repeats this motion until a complete workout is obtained.
Additional exercises that can be performed by the present invention are: triceps pushdowns; shoulder press; chest fly; biceps curl; back row; and bench press. These secondary exercises will be described on the Description of the Preferred Embodiment.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon detail consideration of the following Description of the Preferred Embodiment with reference to the accompanying drawings.